Impenetrabilidad
by carolina bonnie23
Summary: Los problemas que puede causar mantener una máscara frente a la persona que amas, dudas tu y duda el.


**Notas del capítulo:**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quien haya adquirido los derechos sobre los mismos, yo no recibo ninguna retribución económica de esto.**

**Esta es una historia basada en el poema que mi mejor amigo Antonio Navarrete escribió después de besar por primera vez a la chica por la cual está perdido de amor, es el que viene en la carta del final. Me pidió que escribiera una historia con él y yo feliz de poder escribir lo complací!**

**Espero que les guste y cualquier falla que tenga me la comuniquen, gramática, ortografía o si algo no les gusto díganmelo eso sería de mucha ayuda**.

Impenetrabilidad

Estoy en un sillón de Grimmauld Place, el fuego en la chimenea se apaga lentamente, es tarde y estoy confundido.

Esto de huir no se me daba muy bien, soy la clase de persona que se enfrenta a todo con los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra, no sé en qué momento eso cambio, estoy empezando a creer que mi valor se fue después de la guerra, ahora con casi 25 años huyo como un colegial ante un beso que ese arrogante rubio me dio, bueno no puedo seguir diciendo que sea arrogante, creo que tanto él como yo aprendimos de nuestros errores, pero… jamás debí haber bebido, jamás debí haber salido a esa terraza, simplemente jamás debí haber ido a esa elegante fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy, había habido algunas indirectas en charlas civilizadas que tuvimos cada vez más a menudo pero siempre creí que lo hacía para molestar, desde que me declare gay ante todo el mundo había recibido unas cuantas burlas amistosas por parte de mis compañeros de trabajo, mis amigos e incluso de los que iban a ser mis cuñados, pero con él siempre tenía que estar a la defensiva, y me equivoque al tomar sus coqueteos como una burla.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento empecé a prestarle más atención a todo lo que él hacía, en los periódicos, las revistas, cuando visitaba el ministerio, todos los rumores que corrían sobre él, al llegar a mi vacía casa me ponía a analizarlos y divagaba en lo que podía ser real y lo que no, lo que platicábamos, la música, conocía varios grupos muggles, sobre todo escuchaba rock, en eso coincidíamos aunque no en los grupos, para mí no había nada mejor que Queen, la mejor voz de todos los tiempos en la historia del rock es Freddie Mercury, solía decirle, y para él lo mejor era Apocalyptica dice que aparte de talentosos son sexys, también hablábamos de libros, quidditch, escobas, viejos compañeros del colegio aunque nunca desde el mismo punto de vista y evitando hablar de nuestros respectivos amigos, gracias a mi se intereso lo suficiente en mi escritor favorito muggle, es decir Edgar Allan Poe, como para al menos investigar algunas de sus obras.

Cuando su padre se entero de nuestra relación de… si supongo que se le puede llamar amistad, casi muere de la impresión, regaño a Draco como si fuera un niño, le dijo que no podía volver a verme y amenazo con encerrarlo para siempre en la mansión con tal de que no me volviera a ver, pero eso a Draco no le importo se que su padre me mataría si me le acerco de otra manera, Lucius me torturaría hasta dejarme a un paso de la locura y después de que yo me cansara de rogar la muerte y si estaba de buen humor, ¡me mataría!.

Bueno, aunque todo eso valdría la pena si Draco al menos me quisiera, yo lo quiero, pero con esos antecedentes, esa fachada fría que pone para dejar a todo el mundo fuera, nunca se que creer, Luna que alguna don tiene para enterarse de todo me dijo: "si le dices a Draco lo que sientes, tal vez te rechace o tal vez te acepte; pero si no le dices, siempre vivirás en el hubiera"; concejo simple, concreto, directo, tal como era Luna, pero es difícil de seguir; Draco no es fácil de leer, su temperamento es cambiante, y dentro de su máscara lo único que delata emociones son sus ojos, pero tan rápido como se ve aparecer algo en ellos, el lo suprime y nunca puedo estar seguro de haber visto algo.

Luna siempre ha dicho que yo siento algo más que cariño por él y que no lo quiero admitir, que respeta mis razones – ¡ja! como si las conociera – pero que tengo que admitirlo para poder ser feliz, pero si era verdad y yo lo amo, todo lo que tendría que pasar para poder estar con él, sería complicado, si mejor me quedo en la parte cómoda y simple… creo que mi parte Slytherin está saliendo a flote justo ahora, pero no, no fui a parar a Slytherin, soy un verdadero Gryffrindor, lo admito, con un puñado de charlas en las que se mostro amable, o al menos tan amable como él puede ser, ya me tenia comiendo de su mano, Draco Malfoy siempre había tenido esa clase de imán en mi, siempre de alguna manera lograba captar mi atención, salir con el por un trago, un café, a cenar después del trabajo, eso nos unió como nunca y yo solo cerré los ojos ante sus indirectas, si hubiera prestado la atención debida a esas pequeñas señales, tal vez no hubiera salido corriendo de la Mansión Malfoy.

Pero ese beso ese, corto y casto beso lo fue todo; yo miraba los extensos jardines propiedad de los Malfoy mientras escuchaba la música que los asistentes a esa trascendental fiesta bailaban cadenciosamente, tan perdido estaba dentro de mi alcoholizada cabeza que no escuche los pasos que se acercaban a mí, no reaccione hasta que sentí su mano rozando mi hombro, cuando gire mi cabeza tenia esos ojos plata que me hipnotizan muy cerca de los míos, escuché como susurro mi nombre, su aliento golpeo mi cara, olía ligeramente al whisky que estaba tomando, mi mente mareada disfruto de eso, cerré los ojos, eso fue un tipo de rendición hacia él, alce mi cabeza y nuestros labios se encontraron el un beso casto, solo se rozaron nuestros labios, nada más, pero había tanto involucrado en el, amor, mucho amor, cuando abrí los ojos nuestros labios estaban separándose, cuando mire así de cerca los suyos algo en mi mentes despertó y solo pude salir a prisa de ahí, seguro que ahora debe estar odiándome.

Un golpeteo contra mi ventana interrumpe mis cavilaciones, me acerco y al correr la cortina veo un orgulloso búho posado en el alféizar de mi ventana, al abrirla el ave entro elegantemente situándose sobre el sillón en el que había estado sentado.

Me acerque a él, le retire la carta sabiendo de antemano quien era el remitente, el sello con el que había sido cerrado lo delataba ya por completo.

Al romper el sello el ave voló atravesando la habitación hasta la ventana que continuaba abierta, terminé de desdoblar la carta y comencé a leer, la carta rezaba:

"Harry:

Sé que el beso confundió tu cabeza más de lo que ya estaba, pero quiero que sepas lo que eso significo para mi, se que dudas de lo que siento e incluso de lo que tú sientes, todo esto gracias a mi impenetrabilidad pero espero que esta carta te aclare las dudas.

Esto esta sacado de lo más profundo de mi, conociéndome es posible que en la vida vuelva a escribir algo así, espero que te guste y aclare un poco tus dudas, en verdad deseo estar junto a ti pero eso depende de tu decisión, yo no te puedo obligar a aceptarme a pesar de que se que me amas.

_Solo calla el frio pórtico de metal_

_mantiene la norma de la realidad _

_sin embargo la misma lo torna infernal _

_ya que en su seno ha eclosionado felicidad_

_Todo se torna nacarado_

_¡es el crepúsculo quien engalana!_

_el infortunio se ve postergado_

_empero la fatalidad no es vana_

_¡El sueño ahora es real!_

_la obra entro en acción_

_y un telón de dicha invernal_

_acentúa la sublime función _

_Dos amantes de amor propuesto_

_sin saberlo ahora son actores soberbios_

_que destrozando diálogos funestos_

_se escriben nuevos en los labios_

_solo son silencio las primeras líneas_

_un abrazo ígneo las segundas_

_el resto solo bellas palabras _

_que vagamente describen: _

_Harry me amas_

Espero tu respuesta, eso fue lo que el hermoso beso que compartimos ha inspirado en mi, ya tienes todo lo que querías saber ahora te toca a ti, te amo Harry.

Draco"

Esa era la carta más bella que se haya escrito en toda la historia, tenía que correr hacia él y darle mi respuesta, el papel ya no es suficiente, tenía que ir con él y decirle que también lo amo.

**¿FIN?**

**Notas finales:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten como ya dije cualquier corrección será bien recibida, también vociferadores, crucios y felicitaciones.**

**Sé que el final quedo algo abierto si tienen alguna idea sobre cómo quieren que Harry le dé el sí a Draco díganme y veremos a quien puedo complacer.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
